Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as multifunctional peripheral devices, network devices, and electronic appliances are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including resource sharing and solutions for these devices. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As more devices include advanced security features, device owners insist on using their devices to connect to organization networks and use the organization resources that may not be associated with those organizations. Furthermore, to improve productivity, these devices require additional means to exchange information with other devices and utilize protected or restricted resources on the organization networks.
Thus, a need still remains for a device hub system with resource access mechanism for managing information exchange protected network resources. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.